The present invention relates to a composition for use in a dishwasher, in the form of a tablet with a base composition.
Although modem dishwashers usually have a plurality of washing programs which differ in terms of the duration and temperature of the individual washing cycles, all essentially consist of the following basic steps:
pre-rinse cycle, main washing cycle; one or more intermediate rinse cycles; a final rinse cycle; and drying. During the course of a dishwasher program, a series of products is metered into the dishwasher to assist the respective stage of the cycle. For example, the actual dishwasher detergent intended to provide the cleaning action is added at the start of the main washing cycle.
Special substances are used during the final rinse cycle, e.g. rinse agents. The purpose of rinse agents is to prevent drops of water from being left on the rinsed items as they are rinsed with water, which would otherwise leave behind specks of the substances dissolved/dispersed in the drops, in particular salts, after drying.
In addition to rinse agents, other substances may be used, which become active during the final rinse cycle, e.g. produce an anti-bacterial action (e.g. cationic compounds or triclosan), protect silver (e.g. benzotriazol), impart fragrance (fragrances, perfume), add bleaching/disinfecting action (e.g. chlorine bleaches), neutralize odors (e.g. polyvinyl pyrrolidone), means of removing deposits and enzymes (e.g. lipase for removing fatty deposits from the washed articles).
Dishwasher detergents in tablet format are known from the prior art and may be produced in a number of different embodiments.
In recent times, dish washer detergents in the form of multi-phase tablets have attracted particular interest and are increasingly gaining acceptance on the market.
For example, a molding of a dishwasher detergent with a specific volume ratio is known from German patent specification DE 197 58 171 (Henkel), wherein the total quantity of a specific ingredient is contained in a defined region of the molding. The defined region in this case is at most 40% by volume of the total volume of the molding. A preferred embodiment of this molding is a tablet with a depression and this depression contains the ingredient. The manufacturing process specifically involves forming a recess into a molding and this recess is filled with a liquid mixture of paraffin and an active ingredient, for example.
A molding of a washing and cleansing agent made from a compressed particulate material is known from German patent specification DE 298 23 505 (Henkel), which has a core and a shell encasing this core, the specific contour of the core imparting a particular stability to the molding.
A detergent molding comprising a compressed phase and a non-compressed phase is known from International patent specification WO 99/24548 (Procter and Gamble), for example. The detergent tablet in this case comprises a compressed base body with at least one depression and a non-compressed, gelatinous part, which is arranged in the at least one depression, whereby the gelatinous part may contain a whole range of ingredients) and the two phases dissolve at different times of the dishwasher cycle. This being the case, gelatinous, non-compressed phase dissolves more slowly than the compressed base body.
From International patent specification WO 99/27069 (Procter and Gamble)xe2x80x94dating from about the same timexe2x80x94a detergent tablet is known, in which the compressed base body dissolves more quickly than the gelatinous, non-compressed second phase.
Accordingly, the underlying objective of the present invention was to develop a composition for use in a dishwasher in the form of a tablet with a base composition, which would be more flexible in terms of manufacturing the composition and would exhibit improved control of the sequence in which the ingredients of the composition are released during the course of the dishwasher cycle.
This objective is achieved by the invention in the form of a composition for use in a dishwasher in the form of a tablet, with a base composition, characterized by at least two pellets arranged in or on the tablet, in which at least one functional substance is concentrated respectively, which is released at a fixed point in time during the dishwasher cycle when the respective pellet is dissolved, the pellets being made by at least two different methods.
By preference, at least one pellet is compressed and at least one other pellet is non-compressed.
It is further proposed by the invention that at least one pellet be provided with a substantially complete coating, which can be dissolved on exposure to external parameters in the dishwasher, such as temperature and/or pH value, for example.
By preference, the coating is provided with an additional water-soluble protective coating.
This being the case, it is proposed, in a preferred embodiment, that a pellet should contain at least one substance which becomes active substantially in the final rinse cycle of the dishwasher and at least one other pellet contains at least one substance which prevents lime scale deposits in the dishwasher or on the washed articles.
Finally, it is proposed by the invention that the individual pellets should contain means exhibiting anti-bacterial activity, means to protect silver, fragrances, bleaching agents/disinfecting agents, odor neutralizers, means for removing deposits and/or enzymes, separately or in any combination.
The composition proposed by the invention is distinctive because it produces outstanding results when used in a dishwasher and in particular enables exact control of the release of the individual ingredients. Furthermore, it offers greater flexibility in terms of production. The base composition of the tablet dissolves during the main washing cycle to fulfill its intended function. The pellets arranged on the tablet contain the substances with the other desired functionalities, and are intended to be released at fixed points in time during the course of the dishwasher cycle.
If the substances in the pellets have a coating, it may be dissolved by the change in pH value or temperature during the dishwasher cycle, so that the encased ingredient is released at a fixed point in time.
Although not wishing to be restricted to it, a preferred embodiment comprises a tablet with two pellets arranged therein or thereon, the one pellet being made by a pressing process and containing one or more enzymes together with an effervescent system comprising sodium bicarbonate and citric acid, for example, i.e. it effervesces on contact with water and dissolves rapidly, while the other pellet is not pressed but is made by an extrusion/sphere-producing or similar process, for example, and contains one or more substances with a rinsing action, together with a wax to delay dissolution or a coating which does not dissolve until the pH value decreases during the final rinse cycle.
Provided no special metering aids are used to hold back the pellets proposed by the invention, the size of the pellets proposed by the invention may be selected so that they are not entrained out of the dishwasher at least to any significant degree before the fixed points in time during the dishwasher cycle at which their ingredients are intended to be released.